


It's Just a Cold

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, akaashi wakes up sick and the other three take care of him, bokuakakuroken, college students, sick days/illness/recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: “Kaashi, you doing okay?” Kenma asked, walking over to him. He looked just as worried as Bokuto did.“I’ll be okay. It’s probably just a cold and congestion headache. I just need some aspirin is all,” he said, shuffling into the kitchen. He closed his eyes against the white light, this one more painful to be in than the hall light.The lights flicked off and someone pulled him (or really, the blanket) towards the table. “You really shouldn’t be out of bed,” Kuroo murmured. Akaashi opened one eye, and Kuroo was standing over him, biting his lip in worry. He really didn’t like seeing everyone worried.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	It's Just a Cold

When Akaashi woke up that morning, his head pounded and the sunlight coming in through his window felt like knives to his eyes. He could barely breathe through his nose, and his throat felt like he’d swallowed glass. He was sweating but shivering, and all at once a sense of dread filled him. He was sick.

He squinted against the morning sun, stumbling out of bed to try and close his curtains. All he succeeded in doing was tripping over a pair of shoes and smacking his knee on the floor. “Ow,” he hissed, sitting with his head resting on said knee. That was going to leave a bruise. He crawled to his window, pulling on the curtains until they closed, and he sighed a little, being able to see some.

Akaashi stood, making his way back to bed, and fell face first against the blanket. He pulled himself into bed, throwing the blanket over his head to help keep the sunlight away, and grabbed his phone, thanking late night Akaashi for turning the brightness all the way down. It made looking at the screen bearable, if only by a little.

He opened his texts, tapping on the top conversation.

**Akaashi** : Sorry guys, I’m going to have to call off our plans today. I woke up sick  
**NeKuroo** : Do you need us to get you something?  
**Owl Boy** : Oh no Kaashi!  
**Cat-ma** : Get better soon Kaashi

He smiled at their various responses, knowing that that was exactly how they were going to respond.

**Akaashi** : Maybe some aspirin and tea, but it’s not really a need  
**NeKuroo** : Like we’d ever make you suffer. Bo and I can be over in half an hour with everything  
**Akaashi** : Thank you guys

He put his phone down, going into a sneezing fit. When it ended, he was a mess, and he reached for a tissue, only to find he was out.

**Akaashi** : Can you guys get tissues too?

-.-.-

True to his word, Kuroo and Bokuto arrived half an hour later with several bags. Kenma was also with them, having tagged along to “make sure they didn’t go overboard” as he put it. But Akaashi knew it was because he was just as worried as the others. He was grateful for that.

“Kaashi, we have so many different kinds of tea cause we didn’t know which kind you wanted,” Bokuto said, opening the door to his room and walking in with a bag full of boxes.

Akaashi squinted against the hall light, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulder. “Bo, close the door. The light is too bright.”

Bokuto quickly closed the door, shuffling over to the bed. Akaashi took the bag from him, wincing a little at how loud it was. There was indeed a variety of teas. Black, green, peach, matcha, hibiscus, and so much more. “You guys really didn’t need to get this much tea. Peach would’ve been fine,” he said, his voice rasping a little. He coughed, feeling like something was choking him.

“I know, but Kuroo said that green tea would be best for a sore throat, but I know you like black tea. And then Kenma said that peach tea was your favourite, and the next thing we knew, we had all of these in our cart,” Bokuto rambled, trailing off. Akaashi smiled, grabbing Bokuto’s sweater sleeve. He looked down at him, relaxing a little.

“I appreciate the fact that you guys thought about it so much. How about you make me some peach tea and then you three pick a tea to have too. I’ll be out in a few minutes,” he said, coughing a little. Bokuto looked down at him worriedly but nodded, taking the bag and leaving the room, careful to keep the door from opening too wide.

Akaashi coughed, closing his eyes. His head was still pounding, but it was more bearable than it had been when he woke up. He stood, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself, and steeled himself to open the door. He squinted against the light, standing in his doorway for half a minute before stepping out into the hall.

“Kaashi, you doing okay?” Kenma asked, walking over to him. He looked just as worried as Bokuto did.

“I’ll be okay. It’s probably just a cold and congestion headache. I just need some aspirin is all,” he said, shuffling into the kitchen. He closed his eyes against the white light, this one more painful to be in than the hall light.

The lights flicked off and someone pulled him (or really, the blanket) towards the table. “You really shouldn’t be out of bed,” Kuroo murmured. Akaashi opened one eye, and Kuroo was standing over him, biting his lip in worry. He really didn’t like seeing everyone worried.

“It’s not going to kill me,” Akaashi mumbled, sinking into the chair and blanket. He leaned his head back a little, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted, and all he’d done was walk from his room to the kitchen. There was a rattle and a thunk, and he opened his eyes to see a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water sitting in front of him.

“For the headache,” Kuroo said. Akaashi smiled gratefully and took a few, downing half the bottle before remembering to breathe. Kuroo sat down, reaching forward and placing a hand on his forehead. He sighed, the coolness of Kuroo’s hand nice against his hot skin. “It should also help with the fever, hopefully. How high is it?”

Akaashi frowned, looking away. “I don’t know,” he muttered quietly. Kuroo tapped his arm, and he looked over at him. “I don’t know,” he repeated a little louder. It was Kuroo’s turn to frown.

“Kaashi--”

“Leave him be Kuroo,” Kenma said, sitting across from him. “He said it was probably just a cold. You don’t need to go into mom mode.”

Kuroo frowned more but didn’t push the subject. Akaashi gave Kenma a thankful smile, and Kenma smiled a little in return.

“Tea’s ready!” Bokuto half yelled, coming to the table with four steaming cups. Akaashi took his, putting the cup up to his face. The steam helped clear his nose a little, and he took a small sip, sighing as the hot liquid helped relieve some of the pain in his throat.

“I told you guys peach was the best option,” Kenma said. They all started laughing, and Akaashi smiled, feeling grateful again that they were there.

-.-.-

Kuroo attempted to make Akaashi go back to bed, but he fought him into letting him at least stay on the couch. “You’d sleep better if you were in bed,” Kuroo argued.

“I don’t want to sleep Kuroo. If I do, then I won’t sleep tonight,” Akaashi responded, stretching out on the couch. Yes, it may have been less comfortable than his bed. But he had his blanket, and that made up for it (not really, but he wouldn’t let Kuroo know that).

Kuroo sighed in resignation. “I guess you’re right. But you’re not leaving the couch unless you absolutely have to, got it?” Akaashi nodded. “Good. Bo’s gonna stay here with you. Kenma and I have classwork we need to get done. But we’ll be back tonight. Okay?”

“You really don’t need to do that. I’ll be fine on my own,” Akaashi said, starting to sit up. Kuroo pushed him back down.

“You’re right, we don’t. But we want to. So you stay put and let Bo take care of you and we’ll see you tonight.” Akaashi rolled his eyes but didn’t fight him. “Alright, we’ll see you guys in a few hours. Love you!” Kuroo called as he and Kenma walked out of the apartment.

“Maybe we should start thinking about getting an apartment together,” Akaashi muttered.

“Maybe. But I don’t think any of us are ready for that quite yet,” Bokuto said, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He brought with him a couple bottles of water, another cup of tea, and some soup that Kuroo had heated up for him. “But we can definitely bring it up if you want.”

Akaashi’s face would’ve flushed at the comment had he not been sick, but it still made him feel a little warmer. “Maybe. Not now, but maybe later.”

Bokuto hummed, taking Akaashi’s hand. He laced their fingers, rubbing small circles against the back of his hand, and Akaashi sighed a little as the coolness. “You really should get some sleep. It’s the best way to help fight this cold. And I know you know this, because you said the same thing to me and Kuroo when we got sick. But I feel like you need to hear it.”

He smiled, deciding that fighting Bokuto on this wasn’t really worth it. Besides, the fact that he knew him so well after only knowing him for less than six months made his heart stutter. “I know, and I will.” Akaashi situated himself better, keeping hold of Bokuto’s hand.

“Sleep well Kaashi, I love you.”

“I love you too Bo.”

-.-.-

Akaashi woke up a few hours later to Kuroo and Bokuto whispering about something.

“What’re you guys talking about?” he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His headache had faded to a slight throb when he moved, and his throat didn’t feel as bad as it had. Kuroo and Bokuto whipped their heads towards him, looking apologetic.

“We didn’t mean to wake you,” Bokuto said, coming back over to the couch.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Akaashi yawned. He stretched a little, shivering when the blanket fell from his shoulders.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other and back at him. Kenma sighed from the chair he was sitting in, putting his phone down. “Bokuto brought up that you said that we should start looking at getting an apartment for all four of us. They were talking about how they thought it was a good idea but didn’t know how we’d afford it.”

“Kenma!” Kuroo and Bokuto said in unison, both of their faces bright red. Kenma shrugged, picking his phone up again.

Akaashi laughed a little, coughing at the end. “It was just an idea. We don’t need to worry about it now. We can talk about it again when the school year ends.” The two older boys looked at him with wide eyes, and he looked away. “I mean, if you want.”

“Let’s just focus on getting you better for now,” Kenma said.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> For today's prompt, I used Sick Day/Illness/Recovery. I honestly see Kuroo as having a 'Mom Mode' where he just gets really worried and wants to make sure the person is okey (something he picked up from watching Kenma when they were kids).  
> Also, Akaashi has the best nicknames for his boyfriends, but no one actually knows that those are the names he has in his phone for them (if they found out, they would definitely give tease him about it in their own loving way).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
